This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall aim of this study is to perform a collaborative, multisite psychopharmacology effectiveness study of 6.0-15 years old (N=540) who have DSM-IV (mania or mixed phase) or mania. The specific aims of this protocol are: (1) To investigate the effectivness of lithium, valproate and resperidone as monotherapy and as add-on agents for childhood BP-1 (manic or mixed phase) disorder (2) To pilot a complex, multistrata, adaptive strategy design (3) to explore the effects of psychosocial factors on discontinuation, compliance and outcome.